Truth
by Samandjackforever
Summary: I never believed in soul mates or true love. I never thought any of it could be possible. Until the night I fell in love with Rodney McKay." McShep Ficlet


Summary- "I never believed in soul mates or true love

Summary- "I never believed in soul mates or true love. I never thought any of it could be possible. Until the night I fell in love with Rodney McKay." –McShep Fluff-

A/N- This story is told in Sheppards POV. Uh…this is my first M rated McShep story and I hope I did well. It just popped into my head and my McShep muse wouldn't let me let it go. Enjoy.

Truth

I never believed in soul mates or true love. I never thought any of it could be possible. I'm not really sure how we needed up like this…

But I am sure of one thing…

He's so beautiful under the moon light shining into my room. His chest proudly bare and warm under my fingers, it's such a captivating sight. I run my hands up his chest gently, my hands mapping out their path.

He arches against my touch with a small gasp, his brilliant blue eyes gazing at me.

Those expressive eyes, they draw you in like a moth to a flame. I lean in and place a feather soft kiss on his lips.

"Sheppard" I hear him whisper against my lips, my hands busying themselves with his body.

"No…"I whisper, "call me john…I'm not Sheppard tonight. Sheppard is your team leader…tonight…and forever to you…I'm john, your lover" I finish sincerely as I run my fingers through his soft hair.

He doesn't reply to me right away so I take the silence. I lean down and place soft kisses along his neck as my hands leave his hair. Back down his body they go, discovering, and unfolding him before me.

He arches up again, our chests touching as I pull him as close as I dare. My teeth grazing his collar bone ever so slightly.

"John." I hear him moan against the skin of my shoulder. I feel his hands dance down my back, fingers dragging. I shiver at his touch as my lips continue their journey.

I kiss his lips again greedily embracing the softness of them. His warmth incases me happily as he trails his fingers through my untamed hair. Everything feels right.

Chest against chest, I can feel his heart pounding as wildly as mine. Lips against lips, soft and welcoming, warm and wanting, better then anything I could have dreamed. Hands fumbling against hot skin, feeling, and never regretting a single touch as they discover new territory.

I never thought my heart would want only one when it's seen so many. Beating half-time for lovers who have come and gone, never fully pounding as it is now.

For my heart wants this beautiful man laid underneath me and will beat for him alone. We've been two lost and lonely souls for far too long now. Times are changing but we stay the same. Until now.

My hands dip down along his hip bone as I feel him jerk up against me. Exquisite friction between us as I grind back, I feel his body shiver under me.

A moan escapes my lips in the form of his name, "Rodney…"

He grinds back up against me, the heat between us amazingly scorching. My blood boils in my veins as I grind again.

I want him

I want all of him.

Our pace is a steady one. Dragging the pleasure of exploration as long as possible, our hands carelessly washing over sweat slicked skin.

I can feel his sharp puffs of breath against the side of my neck as his hands slide down to the curve of my ass, pulling me closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Everything feels perfect.

He starts to tremble under my hands as his release quickly builds. I look to his face, his eyes blown with lust, love and passion. I kiss his lips again, drinking in his cries as hot erupts between us.

I moan his name sharply as I follow him over the edge of bliss. We lay still, breathing heavy and trembling from the after effects.

"I love you john…"I hear him whisper into the night air, chest heaving under mine.

"I love you too Rodney. More then anything." I reply. A smile moves across my face as I press even closer to him. There is no space between us and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I never believed in soul mates or true love. I never thought any of it could be possible. Until the night I fell in love with Rodney McKay.

Now I know the truth.

END


End file.
